


Last to Know

by ketchupblood



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupblood/pseuds/ketchupblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji is weird, Yuuta comes out, and they have a food fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Manga canon (so Fuji has brown eyes)
> 
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/mission_insane/profile)[ **mission_insane**](http://community.livejournal.com/mission_insane/) [Colors](http://ketchupblood.livejournal.com/63109.html#cutid4)/blue & [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/profile)[**31_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_days/) /donuts make my brown eyes blue  
> 

Yumiko was the first to notice. She stared into Fuji's eyes for a good five seconds before grinning and offering him a ride to school.

She had to work, though, so he was earlier than almost everyone else—so Tezuka was the second. He blinked at Fuji and gave him a basket of balls to carry out to the court. Inui was already practicing and he noticed right away. He glanced Fuji over, like he did every morning, and didn't even bother writing it into his journal. Fuji very carefully did not pout at that. He hated being predictable, but if he pouted Inui _would_ put it into his journal.

The fangirls noticed next. Fuji almost regretted putting the contacts in when he realized that there was no way he would be getting to any of his classes on time. Almost.

Yuuta, though. Yuuta was the two-hundred-forty-third person to notice. He wasn't even the two-hundred-forty-second. No, he came home, ignored Fuji's greeting, and went straight to his room. Mother exclaimed over Fuji's blue eyes when he walked in to get a snack, making _her_ the two-hundred-forty-second.

Yuuta didn't notice until dinner, when he had to sit at the table with them. It took him thirteen minutes before he asked, "What the fuck happened to your eyes?"

Fuji glared at him. "You're going to be a terrible boyfriend to some girl." Then he stopped and blinked, every overactive brotherly instinct firing up at the thought of _his_ baby Yuuta with an unknown girl.

Yuuta glared back as Yumiko chuckled. "He'll be fine," she said. "We'll coach him, right Syuusuke?"

"Of course," Fuji said hazily, still working on comprehending the idea of his baby brother with a girl. He would have to carefully vet the girl after they got together. Yuuta could only have the best.

Yumiko seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't scare her away when he brings her home. Yuuta'll need all the help he can get to keep her anyway."

"I wouldn't scare her!" Fuji protested. "I would just make sure they're suitable!"

Yuuta grew absolutely red. It was adorable. Mother must have thought so too, because she didn't stop them.

"You would terrify her," Yumiko said knowingly.

Fuji shrugged. "Just a little. If she can't stand it then she's not good enough for him anyway."

"I wonder what type of girl Yuuta likes. She'd have to be shorter than him... maybe your height, Syuusuke."

Fuji was unimpressed. Yumiko could tease better than that, he knew she could. "She needs to be shorter than me. Yuuta isn't _that_ much taller."

"And you need to be able to glare down, right? It's not very scary if you have to look up to meet her eyes."

"I wonder if she'll have pretty eyes."

"I think hair is more important."

"She should be very pretty," Fuji decided. "Yuuta needs the best."

"Oh, yes. She'd have to have—"

"What if," Yuuta cut in angrily, "I don't want a girl?" He looked at them in turn, daring them to say anything.

"He's definitely too young to be thinking about girls," Fuji agreed—he might only be a year older than Yuuta, but Yuuta was definitely too young.

"No!" Yuuta practically shouted. Mother gave him an admonishing look and he wilted. Fuji and Yumiko looked at him curiously and he started fidgeting, nervous rather than angry almost immediately. Fuji grinned. Yuuta was so cute.

He finally managed to get it out. "I mean, what if... I think that... I mean, I like boys, okay?"

Fuji thought about it for a second. Yuuta? That was unexpected. He grinned. "Did you see that coming?" he asked Yumiko.

"I..." She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"I wonder what type of boy Yuuta would like," Fuji continued. "He'd have to be—"

He stopped, a sudden thought freezing his words before they could leave his mouth. No. That couldn't be. "I won't let Miyuki have you!" he exclaimed fiercely.

Yuuta threw a roll at him. "IT'S MIZUKI!"

Fuji picked up his own roll but put it down when Mother growled his name. He pouted, not bothering to hide it this time. It wasn't like anyone in his family didn't know that he would.

Yuuta scowled. "You're such a girl."

Yumiko threw her roll at him before Mother could tell her to stop. Yuuta caught it easily—he was ready for it, not fair—and threw it back. Fuji watched as it devolved into a food fight and Mother tried in vain to get them to stop.

It was all right. Yuuta must not like what's-his-name very much anyway—he only threw a roll. Fuji remembered having tennis rackets and balls and one of those little statues that they had decorating the living room thrown at him the last time they even just played tennis.

He may have zoned out, thinking of things to do to that miserable manager of Yuuta's. Somehow, Mother had calmed them down and Yuuta was staring at him. Fuji gave him the biggest smile he could manage and Yuuta shivered.

"That is seriously creepy with your eyes like that."

Somehow, his smile grew wider. Oh yes. These contacts were definitely worth the trouble.


End file.
